Three years ago, Montgomery College established the Biomedical Scholars Program with a grant funded by NIH under its Bridges to the Baccalaureate initiative. The college is seeking funding to continue this highly successful program which is designed to increase the overall performance and stem the attrition rate of minority and disadvantaged students in our introductory science courses. Each year, a group of 15 academically promising high school graduates, who have expressed an interest pursuing a baccalaureate degree in the natural sciences, will be identified and will participate in a six-week pre-matriculation summer bridge program that smoothes the transition from high school to college. The summer bridge involves an intensive program of math readiness in preparation for calculus, reinforcement of basic writing skills, a chemistry tutorial and an introduction to those computer skills that are used in the presentation and communication of scientific research. The pre-matriculation summer bridge is also designed to promote peer support and establish a community of scholars supported by faculty and college staff. [unreadable] [unreadable] The first year academic program includes aggressive mentoring and advising by science and math faculty, tutorial support in science, math and English, ongoing development of an academic plan geared to each student, and enrichment activities in the form of guest speakers. At the end of the first year, students will be placed in research internships at partnering institutions or biotechnology firms. At the end of the first year, students will be required to present their research at the college's annual research day, and students will be encouraged to present their research at national meetings. The second year of the program continue the mentoring and academic support programs established in the first year. Additionally students will receive career guidance, and assistance in preparing transfer applications and financial aid applications. Information about scholarship programs and financial aid at the transfer institutions will be made available. [unreadable] [unreadable]